Raceway duct systems have become very popular in recent years to route, protect, and conceal data, voice, video, fiber optic and/or power cabling. Such systems allow custom installation and can be provided within walls or more preferably provided on external surfaces, allowing ready access for reconfiguration, repair, or installation of additional equipment. Such systems may typically include various sections of duct or raceway, including straight sections and various fittings, such as 90xc2x0 elbow fittings, 45xc2x0 elbow fittings, T-fittings, four-way intersection (x) fittings, and the like, respective ones of which are affixed together by duct couplers to cumulatively form a duct system.
Due to the increase in number and sophistication of such raceway duct systems, the number of duct couplers being installed in such systems has also increased significantly. Therefore, it is important to have couplers that are easy to install and expensive to manufacture, and that pro vide relatively high pull-out force to prevent unintended disassembly.
In one form of the invention, there is provided a cable duct coupler for coupling a first cable duct section to a second cable duct section without the need for tools, the first and second cable duct sections each having an end, the cable duct coupler comprising a channel portion having a first portion generally complementary to the end of the first cable duct section and a second portion generally complementary to the end of the second cable duct section, a first outer guide element generally complementary to the end of the first cable duct section and a second outer guide element generally complementary to the end of the second cable duct section, wherein the end of the first cable duct section is receivable into the coupler between the first portion of the channel portion and the first outer guide element and the end of the second cable duct section is receivable into the coupler between the second portion of the channel portion and the second outer guide element, a barb mount extending from at least one of the channel portion and the outer guide elements, and a barb having a body and first and second arms extending from the body, the barb being mounted on the barb mount, wherein at least a portion of the first arm extends at an angle between the first portion of the channel portion and the barb body and at least a portion of the second arm extends at an angle between the second portion of the channel portion and the barb body, wherein upon insertion of the end of the first cable duct section into the coupler between the first portion of the channel portion and the first outer guide element, the first arm of the barb engages the first cable duct section to significantly resist withdrawal of the first cable duct section, and wherein upon insertion of the end of the second cable duct section into the coupler between the second portion of the channel portion and the second outer guide element, the second arm of the barb engages the second cable duct section to significantly resist withdrawal of the second cable duct section.
In another form of the invention, there is provided a cable duct system comprising a first cable duct section having an end, a second cable duct section having an end, and a cable duct coupler including, a channel portion having a first portion generally complementary to the end of the first cable duct section and a second portion generally complementary to the end of the second cable duct section, a first outer guide element generally complementary to the end of the first cable duct section and a second outer guide element generally complementary to the end of the second cable duct section, wherein the end of the first cable duct section is receivable into the coupler between the first portion of the channel portion and the first outer guide element and the end of the second cable duct section is receivable into the coupler between the second portion of the channel portion and the second outer guide element, a barb mount extending from at least one of the channel portion and the outer guide elements, and a barb having a body and first and second arms extending from the body, the barb being mounted on the barb mount, wherein at least a portion of the first arm extends at an angle between the first portion of the channel portion and the barb body and at least a portion of the second arm extends at an angle between the second portion of the channel portion and the barb body, wherein upon insertion of the end of the first cable duct section into the coupler between the first portion of the channel portion and the first outer guide element, the first arm of the barb engages the first cable duct section to significantly resist withdrawal of the first cable duct section, and wherein upon insertion of the end of the second cable duct section into the coupler between the second portion of the channel portion and the second outer guide element, the second arm of the barb engages the second cable duct section to significantly resist withdrawal of the second cable duct section.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a method for assembling a cable duct system, the method comprising providing a first cable duct section having an end, providing a second cable duct section having an end, providing a cable duct coupler having a channel portion with a first portion generally complementary to the end of the first cable duct section and a second portion generally complementary to the end of the second cable duct section, a first outer guide element generally complementary to the end of the first cable duct section and a second outer guide element generally complementary to the end of the second cable duct section, a barb mount extending from at least one of the channel portion and the outer guide elements, and a barb having a body and first and second arms extending from the body, the barb being mounted on the barb mount, wherein at least a portion of the first arm extends at an angle between the first portion of the channel portion and the barb body and at least a portion of the second arm extends at an angle between the second portion of the channel portion and the barb body, inserting the end of the first cable duct section between the first portion of the channel portion and the first outer guide element until the first arm of the barb engages the first cable duct section to significantly resist withdrawal of the first cable duct section, and inserting the end of the second cable duct section between the second portion of the channel portion and the second outer guide element until the second arm of the barb engages the second cable duct section to significantly resist withdrawal of the second cable duct section.